Starting Over: REWRITE
by cullenwhitlockhottie01
Summary: A year and a half after her break up with boyfriend of 4 years, Edward, Bella is ready to move one with her life. When Jasper Whitlock comes back to town after abruptly leaving 4 years ago things get intense and heated. Passion and love brew between the two, but will jealous sisters, crazy exes, and insecurities get in the way of these two lovers or will they beat all the odds?
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: Hey there everybody. This is the new, revised, better written "Starting Over". I know that when I first wrote this story it was poorly written. It had a lot of gaps, missing words, confusing information, and it didn't flow right. The story has a new plot and everything. I stopped feeling the story and its plot, some things may be the same but it has completely changed. I hope you enjoy this new and revised Starting Over. **_

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR ITS CHARACTERS. If I did I would be jumping for joys because I have made millions of dollars…but I don't so don't sue me. **_

Prologue: You Don't Look So Sick Now

That morning everything was fine. Everything was normal. The only thing that was bad was that he was sick. His fever kind of high and he felt warm. I wanted to stay and take care of him, but he literally pushed me out the door.

"Go to work I'll be fine. I'll eat some soup and lay down. It's not even that bad, it's just a fever."

"But I nee-", he cut me off.

"Go to work. If I need anything I'll call you. Ok?"

I looked into his eyes and knew that he wasn't going to back down from this.

"Fine, I'll go to work, but call me if you need anything. Ok?" I looked at him sternly.

"Yes mother", he said sarcastically. I smacked him on top of his unruly head.

"Ouch sick person here", he said mockingly.

I just chuckled and kissed his head as I was about to walk out of the room.

"I'll be home my usual time. I'll make you some heal-all soup. I love you." I yelled back.

I heard an 'I love you too' as I walked out of the door.

It wasn't like I was needed at the bakery. It was a small bakery and they didn't need me there every day. Everyone there was skilled enough to handle it without me. But he wanted me to go so I left.

I wasn't at the bakery long before I started feeling miserable and guilty. It's always wrong to leave a sick person all alone just to work.

I tried to hide my mood from everyone, but Rosalie being who she is, picked up on it.

_Damn that girl for being my best friend._

"Okay Bella since you got here 4 hours ago to open the bakery you've been sulking. You are making every one miserable. The cupcakes even lost all the love and happiness. What's wrong with you?"

I sighed, "It's Edward." I simply say.

She gave a squeal of glee.

"You finally broke up with that douchebag? Yes! I can't believe it took 4 years to finally leave him. Why are you sad? You should be jumping for joy!" She grabbed my hands and started twirling me by my hands in happy little circles.

"What? NO! I didn't break up with Edward! He's sick and he made me come to work and I feel bad for leaving him all by himself."

She looked at me incredulously, "Really? He's sick? That's why you're moping around raining all over the cupcakes? Just go home," she looked at her watch, "it's almost lunch time. Just go home. I'll take care of the shop."

Now it is my turn to look incredulous. As I was grabbing all my stuff to walk out the door, I spoke, "Really? You would that for me? Thank you Rose I love you so much."

I just ran to the door and to my car and sped away.

I stopped at the store to get the ingredients for my heal-all soup. I'm so happy; I'll feel better when Edward is better.

When I got home all the lights were on. Strange. The front door was unlocked. Even stranger. I thought that Edward would be asleep so I made sure I was extra quiet getting into the house. I set the bags on the counter and proceeded to walk up the stairs. The 6th stair had a bit of a squeak so I made sure to skip it. I walked the hall way and gazed at all the pictures that aligned the walls.

We're so happy. I can't wait for him to propose. It seems like we are never going to get married at this rate.

I went to the door at our bedroom but I heard noises that sounded strangely like moaning. With thin doors and walls I'm surprised that I didn't hear it when I walked in.

I press my ear harder to the door.

"Ahh harder…nggh. Faster."

Is that Edward? I'm so confused.

You could hear the headboard banging and the bed squeaking slightly.

It can't be.

He can't be cheating on me.

I straightened up and schooled my features.

I opened the door. To say I was shocked would be understatement.

I looked towards the bed and the sight that greeted me was much unexpected. I expected him to be in bed with some bimbo, but no Edward had to be shocking in everything he did. He wasn't in bed with some bimbo no he was in bed with James, my guy best friend.

"You don't look so sick now Edward." They finally turned from their…activities to see me standing there.

"Oh my god Bella", they said in unison. I raised an eyebrow. They scrambled away from each other.

"Well, Edward I never took you for a bottom, I figured that since you like control that you top and not be the one moaning like a bitch", I said rudely.

James decided to speak up, "Bells this isn't what it is. Please just let me explain."

I scoff, "Explain? You want to explain as to why you have your penis inside of my boyfriend's ass? Or do you want to explain as to why you aren't at work?" I turn to Edward, "You're sick huh? I went to work feeling guilty as hell for leaving you alone. I left Rose in charge of the shop and raced here only to find my best friend and boyfriend _fucking on my fucking bed._

"Bella. Wait just let me explain. Please, I'm begging you." The pleading in his voice almost made me hesitate.

Almost.

"Leave", I said in a cold and detached voice.

"Bells-"I cut James off before he could say more.

"LEAVE NOW".

The anger in my voice made them jump and start to gather their clothes. Edward looked back at me with a pleading look before leaving.

I sigh wearily. Just as I was about to sit on the bed I remember what had transpired there prior. I slide down to the floor. I pull my phone out of my back pocket and call the bakery.

It rings.

_Ring._

_Ring._

_Ring._

"Welcome to Sweet Sweeties, I'm Kate. How may help you?"

"Kate, its Bella. Close the shop and tell Rosalie to come to my house. It's an emergency."

There was a pause on the other line.

"Are you sure you want to close the shop?" Kate asked warily

"Yes."

"Okay, I'll tell Rose right away."

"Thank you."

I hung up the phone after that.

I curl up into a ball on my side and sigh at my unfortunate situation.

A/N: Hello everybody. This is a rewrite of my old story from about a year ago. I hope this one is much more enjoyed. I have sort of improved my skill a little bit. I'm going to keep this short.

Please enjoy the story and don't forget to tell me how you feel in the reviews. I will reply to those, if they are able to be replied to.

Thank you.

~.~CWH01~.~


	2. Chapter 2: Memories from the Past

A/N: Here is a little insight on the Edward/Bella relationship. This is just a filler chapter as Bella flashes back to how they first met and how they dated. Even though this is filler, it is sort of important for what comes later in the story.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything twilight except for the collection I built over the years. Stephanie Meyers owns every little bit.

* * *

Chapter 2: Memories from the Past

_~.~ Four Years Ago ~.~_

**BPOV **

_Stop staring at me._

_Stop. Staring. At. Me._

_Oh my god how can someone stare at another person for so long. It is very unnerving. _

_Why is he just not noticing me now? We've been going to school together since I could remember. Hell we've been neighbors all of our lives._

We're at the Hale/Cullen/Swan graduation party being held at Rosalie's house, and he just wouldn't stop staring at me. Is it what I have on? I look down at my attire for the evening. I know it's not too revealing or hideous. My mother picked out my clothes for this evening, and my mother has the best fashion sense I know also considering that Alice helped pick it out. Yeah it's not that bad. It was a cute little sleeveless black and gold dress that was about knee length, and sequins adorned the bust of the dress, tied around my waist was a silk chiffon ribbon tied into a bowknot and it had tulle on the inner part of it.

_Is it my hair? It can't be it. _

Rose did my hair and Rose always does my hair fantastically. It was a simple hair style. She had pushed and pinned all my hair all my hair to the right side and loosely curled them into cascading waves. Simple yet pretty.

_Why does he keep staring at me?_

"Bella the douche won't stop staring at you. It's really creeping me out. Should go over there and make sure he doesn't look straight for the rest of his life? You know, because I can do that. I have done it before." Rose leans over and says in my ear. I just look at her with an eyebrow raised incredulously at her.

"Really Rose? He's just staring. He's not going to do anything. If it's taken him over 22 years to talk to me now then maybe we weren't meant to talk."

"But this is _college graduation _this is where everyone truly splits up and not expects to see everyone until the 10th year reunion. Maybe he's regretting not talking to you."

I scoff at her, "We've been neighbors for 22 years, and I went to his house over a billion times considering that you're dating Emmett and we're both friends with his sister Alice. If he wanted to talk to me he could have done that by now. I don't want anything to do with him. I despise him."

I heard Rose's hum of approval at my statement.

"Speaking of annoying douche bags, do you know where my dear, sweet, loving, adorable brother is?" she says sarcastically.

"Yeah, where is Jasper? I haven't seen since we got back into town." I said as I started looking over the heads of the people here. I saw a whole bunch of people, but not the messy mop of blonde curls I was looking for.

Jasper is Rose's twin brother. Even though they are twins, Jasper chose to have Whitlock as a last name instead of Hale. Stating that the name Whitlock had character, meaning, and that he wanted to remember his dad by something.

"Oh he's probably with the skank. Can you believe he brought the skank home for this graduation party? Maybe I hit him too hard on the head when we were kids. Maybe that is why he's being a goddamn idiot right now. The skank is probably giving him a STD right now. We haven't seen Ma for nearly 7 months and he's goes off to get some kind of sexually transmitted disease from some tarp." I just look at her and hand her my flute of champagne. She needs something to mellow her out.

"Jasper is here. He's probably hiding out in his room, with his guitar and a bottle Jack. Alone." I told her once she downed the champagne I gave her.

She grunts and walks away. As she walks away, passes a waiter and takes his full tray of champagne away from him.

I chuckle at her. Knowing Rose she is probably going to drink that and a little something stronger, track down Emmett and relieve some stress.

As I'm standing in the corner watching the people interact and drink and eat, I feel a presence coming my way. I look up and see one other than Edward Cullen standing in front of me. I raise an eyebrow in question.

"Well hello Edward. Why are you standing in front of me?"

"What? I can't come say hello?"

"No not after staring at me for over 20 minutes. I knew you were creepy but not that creepy. What's your deal Edward?"

He looked bewildered at my statement and slightly frazzled. He ran a frustrated hand through his already tousled copper bronze colored hair.

"I- I- I just wanted to talk to you that's all." He said sheepishly

I scoff, "We've been neighbors all of our lives, went to the same school for forever, I go to your house more than I go to my own. You have had ample opportunity to talk to me," I look to the side to see a familiar mop of messy blonde curls walking through from the back door.

"Plus I don't have time to talk to you. Maybe in another 22 years or something. What do you think?"

I rushed around him and ignored his hurt expression, keeping my sights locked on Jasper. When I finally reach him, I snuck up behind him and reached up to put my hands over his eyes.

"Guess who?" I said in a slightly husky voice.

I heard him gasp and say dramatically, "Have my dreams finally come true? It can't be, but it has to be. Oh my, is this Megan Fox?"

I slapped his shoulder. "Such a typical guy response."

As he turned around I got a look at his vibrant blue eyes. They seem bluer and bluer each time I see them. I smiled up at his 6 foot 3 frame.

"Hey stranger. Long time no see."

He smiled back, "Hey Bellsy. The same to you. It seems like I never see you enough."

"Even though we went to the same college and lived in the same house I rarely saw you, and now I won't see you at all."

Jasper looked puzzled at my statement, "Why won't I see you? Aren't you going to stay here and become an English teacher at the high school or open that bakery you always wanted?"

"No, I won't be staying here. I'm going to Seattle in about a month. Rose and I are going to open the bakery there, and I'll still use my English degree. I'll be a part time substitute at one of the schools there. The best of both worlds." I chuckled.

Just as Jasper was about to reply, Edward came over and interrupted.

"Bella I really need to talk to you. It's important." I looked over to see into his desperate, pleading eyes. Something inside of me felt bad. I should just give him a chance.

"Edward we can talk later okay?" I see him nod before I grab Edward by his arm and pull him away. I lead us to a quiet part of the garden. I spot a bench and I sit us both down on it. I turn to him and search his eyes, looking for something that might be able to hint as to where this conversation could lead. All I could see was desperation, hope, fear, and determination.

"What is this about? What's bothering you so much?" I place a comforting hand on his lap.

Abruptly he stands up and starts pacing, pulling a frustrated hand through his hair. He starts to pull at it as he mumbles some words to himself.

"Ok, I know this is sudden considering that over the past years all I did was glare, stare, and not talk to you, but that was because I was afraid. I'm still afraid; I just finally grew some balls. I know I'm the one of the people you would love not to talk to, but I have to get this off my chest before we go our separate ways." He took a deep breath before continuing, "Bella since I could remember I have loved you. There I said it. I would have said so sooner, but uncertainties and everything I got in the way. I figured the best way to get over you was to ignore you, but no that made you hate me and I didn't want that. I tried to build up the courage to talk to you but all that came out was douchebagness and stuff."

Wow. I didn't expect that to come out of his mouth. Of all the things he could have told me that had to happen. If he had told me that he loved my sister, he loved my cousin, he was gay; anything would have been less shocking than this.

When I didn't say anything for a long moment, Edward cursed and cursed and guess what, he cursed some more. I think he ran out of curse words in the English language and converted to French. He paced and paced and it was making me dizzy. I got up and grabbed him by the shoulders and steadied him. I looked in his eyes and saw that he truly meant it.

"It could never work out. I'm going to Seattle and you're going somewhere. I'm not saying I've had a long standing crush on you or anything. I'm not saying I could never date you, I'm saying dating you has never crossed my mind. If someone brought up the idea of Bella Swan and Edward Cullen dating I would ripped them a part because the idea is so farfetched and unreal. If you had come to me earlier or sooner we could have dated and seen where this could go. It's too late for us, if there could have ever even been 'us'."

I could really see myself with Edward, but he took too long to come to me with this information. I always assumed he hated me. If the glares weren't evidence enough it was the fact that I heard him once say, '_I hate Bella Swan_'. That really did it for me. I knew he hated me, he said it from his own lips.

"No, Bella I could never hate you. I said that because I was never supposed to love Bella Swan and I hated that you made me love you. I didn't want to love you because I knew that you were never going to be able to love me like I love you. I want these feelings to go away. I hate that I feel this way about you." He was getting frustrated with himself, and it was making me sad.

"I'm going to Seattle Edward. It could never work."

He perked up at hearing I was moving to Seattle, "Really you're going to Seattle?"

"Yeah", I said slowly, unsure of where this was going.

"That's great Bella. I'm going to Seattle too. I changed my mind on Alaska. It wasn't for me, not anymore."

I looked at him shocked, "Really?"

He nodded in response.

* * *

6 months later we were both settled into the Seattle lifestyle. I'm still not sure how long Edward and I are going to last. He had his apartment, I had mine. We weren't dating long enough to move in together but we were happy together. I wasn't read to say the "L" word yet. I didn't know if I loved him or if it was something else. I told him to not to confess his love for me until he was sure he loved me. We tried to act normal after the graduation party.

A lot had happened after the graduation party. People were happy for Edward and I getting together, well everyone except Rose.

Emmett proposed to Rose and she said yes and we threw a big party.

Jasper abruptly left town. It was directly after Rose's engagement party; he got in his car and sped away. He called no one, and he didn't even text anyone. Everyone was worried, for months we tried to find him and contact him. But it seemed like he disappeared into thin air. After a while people just stopped trying. I didn't stop; I still tried to get him to reply. I'm not going to stop until he comes back home.

On a lighter note, Rose and I have started making the bakery. We're going to call it Sweet Sweeties, after much arguing. We had so many good names, but to make it fair we had everyone pull the names out of a hat and whichever one got the most will be the name of the bakery.

Along with the bakery, I started to do substitute teaching at the schools in Seattle. I didn't care if it was elementary, middle school, high school, or college, as long as I was teaching I was happy.

Everything was going great. I was happy, Edward was happy, everyone was happy life couldn't get better.

It's been a year and a half since Edward and I started dating and I love it. I love him. We even moved in together into a house my parents help buy, even after I told them we didn't need a house yet.

I want to tell him I love him but I don't know how. For over 4 months I've been trying to find the right the way to tell him that I love him, but everything seems wrong.

We've both been busy. I've been busy with the bakery and teaching, while he's been busy with finishing his residency. It's been pretty hectic around here.

You know what; I'm just going to say it…tonight. I'm just going to blurt it out.

I was a bundle of nerves while making dinner. I kept dinner simple. I couldn't concentrate long enough to make an extravagant dinner.

When he walked through the door at 8:00 I went to greet him, as I usually do. A hug, a kiss, another kiss, and another deeper kiss. I lead him to the table where the dinner is set up.

I heard his sharp intake of breath.

"Oh no. Did I forget our anniversary? If I did I'm so sorry, baby it's just been so hectic and I haven't spared a glance at my calendar. I am so sorry for forgetting. I promise to make it up to you." He looked so distressed that it was adorable. I just smiled at him and he looked at me confused.

"Why are you smiling?"

"It's not our anniversary. I don't care if you remember it or not." I took a deep breath before continuing, "I just have something important to tell you."

He looked cautious at first before covering it with a smile, "Okay. Well let's eat. It smells delicious." He gave me a soft peck on my cheek as he sat down in his chair.

At first there was small talk about each other's day and then the only sound in the house was the clinking of silverware on glass plates and, of course, my rapid heartbeat.

"Edward I have something important to tell you." I wonder if he could hear my heartbeat through my chest. I wonder if he could see it trying to escape from my chest cavity.

"What is it?" He reached across the table to reach and grasp my hand. It was doing everything but what it was supposed to do which was comfort me.

"I-I-I l-", I sigh in frustration, "I love you, Edward. I can't believe it's taken me so lo-"I was cut off by Edward's lips before I could finish my ramblings.

Against my lips he spoke," I love you too. I love you so much. I have loved you for so long."

I had so happy. I had tears of joy running down my face. I wrapped my arms tightly around his necks. In between soft kisses and tender touches we declared our love for each other.

And as he took me upstairs to our bedroom to show me just how much we loved each other, I knew that I could love him for forever.

* * *

Edward and I have been going out for about 3 years now and it feels as though we are falling out of love with each other.

He's rarely home and when he is all he does is sleep and eat. I understand that his job is tiring, I really do, but it feels as though he's ignoring me.

He doesn't even touch me anymore. He barely gives me a hug, or better yet gives me a peck on the forehead. If I was any other girl I would have suspected that he was cheating on me. But I'm not one of those girls, I trust Edward. I know he would _never _cheat on me. He loves me and I love him.

I try, I truly try to spend time with him but he never seems to have time for me. And that hurts more than anything.

One day on his day off I decided to cheer him up by inviting some friends over. James, my guy best friend, Bree, my sister, Kate, my cousin, Rose, my best friend in the whole wide world, Emmett, my teddy bear and Rosalie's fiancée, Angela, one of the teacher's I got really friendly with, Ben, Angela's husband, and Garrett, a loyal friend to us all. But the idea didn't go as planned.

Edward and Rosalie snapped at each other over the littlest things

Though once really good friends, Edward and James avoided the other like they were the bubonic plague. When I went to ask James why he and Edward weren't talking, he lied to me. Right in my face. Right then and there I knew some something was wrong.

Bree was being very snappy for no apparent reason. She didn't want to talk to me about it and that hurt. We were once so close.

I didn't know what was going on. Edward couldn't even look me in the eye.

I couldn't take it anymore. Around 9 I told everyone to go home. While I was trying to get everyone out the door Edward tried to sneak away.

"Don't leave just yet, honey."

"Why not? I'm tired after this little party you threw. I just want to go to bed." He snapped back.

_Okay Bella, time to be one of those girls._

"Who is it, Edward?" I question as I look into eyes, waiting for him to show even the slightest sign that he was going to lie.

He looked at me shocked, not shocked as in 'I've been caught' but shocked as in 'how could you say that'.

"What are you talking about?"

"Who are you cheating on me with?"

"Are you serious? That's what you want to talk about? You want to know if I'm _cheating _on you? Why in the world would I cheat on you Bella?" He spokes lowly but you could hear the anger in your voice.

"You didn't answer my question. Who. Is. It?"

"I'm not cheating on you some girl Bella. I could never love another girl as much as I love you." He took a step towards me and I take one back.

"I'm sleeping in one of the other bedrooms tonight", I state as I walk past him towards the stairs.

"Bella I'm not cheating on you with some girl", he slightly raises his voice.

With my back facing him and before I could stop and think I said, "I like how you keep saying 'some girl' when I asked _who is it_ and not _who is she. _Are you cheating on me with a guy then?"

There was silence as I waited for his answer.

_Tick._

_Tick._

_Tick._

"What makes you think I'm cheating on you period? Huh? "What made you think I would cheat on?" When I didn't answer he raised his voice even louder, "WHAT MAKES YOU THINK THAT ISABELLA!? What is going on in your goddamn head?!"

I laugh slightly, "Still didn't answer my question. Goodnight Edward."

I leave him downstairs, angry and smashing glass and things downstairs.

* * *

_~.~ Present ~.~_

I looked up at Rose who had my head in her lap stroking my hair. I scoff and she looks at me shocked.

"What?"

"Should have known back then. I was stupid to ignore it. I thought I was being _one of those girls_, but it turns out I was right. I was right." I say with a breathless and sarcastic laugh.

"Know what Bella?" she questions.

"That Edward was cheating me and he was-"

"Wait Edward cheated on you? I thought you guys just got into a bad fight."

"You didn't let me finish."

"Oh I'm sorry. Continue on BB."

"I should have known that Edward was cheating me and that he was gay."

* * *

A/N: Well there is chapter 2. This is the longest chapter I ever written and it is also not proof read. Sorry for all the mistakes. I hope y'all enjoyed it. I want to thank EVERYONE who shows support on the last chapter. I will send everyone a preview of chapter 3 when I get the chance.

P.S. I don't have anything against gay people. I actually have a gay best friend, Issac or Sir Issac so don't think I have anything against gay people.

R&R. favorite and follow

Next Up: Jasper POV.

With Love and Happiness.

XOXO

~.~CWH01


	3. Chapter 3

BPOV

Ah. Life is good. I'm good.

I never thought that after the breakup with Edward that I would recover. We had been through so much together, and then to have it end like that.

How could he fight so hard for us and then cheat on me with one of my best friends and coworkers? I didn't understand. I don't think I could understand.

Over four years together gone down the drain because he didn't have the balls to say "Bella I don't love you like that anymore and I don't think we should be together anymore". If he had been man enough to say that to me I wouldn't be as mad as I am.

But I still love him. I still miss him and I can't seem to really get over it.

It was so hard.

But I am a Swan and Swans never dwell on a situation too long.

Swans are strong people and we always bounce back.

I will admit that for a few weeks I was sort of on auto pilot.

I would only eat and drink when completely necessary. I went to work out of obligation and even then I couldn't stay long before sadness over took me. Since James still worked there I would see him and my mood would automatically go down and worsen. Rose said I took all the love and sunshine out of the baked goodies. She and Kate had to kick me out of the shop on more than one occasion because I was the cause of business going down.

Kate and Rose basically worked the shop while I went on autopilot.

Without being able to go to the bakery I had nowhere else to go but to _that house_.

I couldn't even stay in the house anymore. I couldn't walk around the house and not think about all the good times we had.

I would walk past the kitchen and remember when we were making the food for our housewarming party and we had a food fight. It ended with us having a quickie near a hot batch of chocolate cookies.

I would sit at the table and remember the first time I told him that I loved him and he took me upstairs to make love to me 3 times.

Everywhere in that god forsaken house had a memory. I think it's safe to say that Edward and I had sex on every inch of that house.

This is why it had to go.

Since it was only my name on the lease or whatever, it was easy to sell. I sold it to the first buyers who wanted it.

I didn't take anything out of the house with me to my new apartment. All the pictures and his clothes were sent to Forks to his parent's house. I only took my clothes and important stuff of my own.

I tried to forgive him and James, but they lied to my face. They humiliated me in the worst the way possible. That is unforgiveable.

I thought they loved me but in the end they betrayed me in the worst way possible.

Enough of dwelling on the past, now I'm better, my life is better.

Everything is going like it's supposed to, my bakery is doing great after we expanded it, my substitute teaching job is going great.

Life is good. I'm happy, everybody is happy.

I was broken out my thoughts by Rose, "My wedding is a few days away, Bells. Everyone is going to be there, but the one that matters." She looked up at me with misty eyes, "Where is he Bella? Where's my brother? It's been over 5 years and he hasn't even tried to contact us."

I looked at her heartbroken as silent tears fell from her eyes. I didn't know what to say to her, I don't think that Bree would ever leave without at least contacting us. I didn't know what to say. I pulled her to me and held her to my chest and she started crying.

"Is he dead? Is he dead? Is that why I feel empty inside? Is he going to come back? Will it always be without him? I don't want that! I don't want that all. I want him to come home! Why can't he come home?!"

I didn't respond to any of her questions, I just rocked her and shushed her.

I told her it was going to be okay. I said it would get better like all the problems in our lives.

But would it really okay? Will it really get better like everything else?

Or was I just getting her hopes up only to have them downed and crashed?

* * *

_**A/N: well there is a VERY SHORT chapter 3 and it is also VERY LATE. I'm sorry. A lot has been going on and I was an idiot to think that I could tackle 3 stories at the same time. I also couldn't get the PMs out because my PM wanted act like a b****. So here is a list:**_

_**lovefreely02, Twisted-Twilighter (I'm seeing you a lot ), TessaDK, Nari88, Brightfacade, FreezingFire81, , LosingThatFeelingofUnique, ThinkCentre, JustToni-Ann, loonietune, sball, Blah132, NatalieLynn, Caria Knight, knightshadow31, Nobody42, .9, TwilightCrazyAssBitch, Aoika, lundyred, lyndz91, navybrat4, Kcasey92, ccgnme, Meggymoo02, Shi no Hakari, cheshirekat516, Vivi H88, tabby1216, starangel2183, katandjasper, Kitaluv, phoenixflamemarauder,**_


End file.
